Memories of the Dawn
by Jaricchi
Summary: You guys wanna make the sequel instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of Dawn**

**Warnings: **Sequel to 'Shadow of the Day'. Don't read this if you haven't read the previous story. **Simple Plan addiction involved**. Mild Shounen-ai involved, **Rated T** for cursing swearing and contents that may include things that should not be suitable for kids.

**Summary:** A year after Echizen Ryoma's parents' death. His memories gone, unable to play tennis, he tries a different career…as a musician. His old personality erased one glance he's who you think he **was,** the second you might want to rethink it. Currently living with Atobe, his 'onii-chan', he was once known as Echizen Ryoma '**Prince of Tennis**' now, he is known as Atobe Ryo '**Angel of Melody**'. His highly respected onii-chan-tachi; Keigo, Shusuke, Gen and Kinimitsu, try their best to ignore the want to see this boy as Ryoma's shadow. Will they be able to? And did I mention that the uncle escaped prison? This **not** an OT5 pairing by the way, I seriously don't like that pairing.

--

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence**

A year went by since that unfortunate incident. A bullet struck his head. It triggered his brain to accidentally erase all his previous memories.

Echizen Ryoma was gone to the world, what replaced him was Atobe Ryo. He couldn't play tennis since as the doctors explained, his arm and leg muscles would strain and he wouldn't be able to use them, since as everyone knows, tennis is an endurance sport.

Ryo now focuses on a new life, music. He plays it just as well as he plays tennis, maybe even better. Ryo mastered four (4) instruments all in one year, namely the violin, piano, flute and the guitar.

His ability to learn is commendable. The Atobe's certainly didn't go wrong in adopting their youngest nephew. Ryo's passion for music was just as he was when he loved tennis.

Ryo was another version of Ryoma yet a milder one. He wasn't cocky, he wasn't arrogant, oh no. He was quite the opposite. He was humble, mild tempered and yet he kept his aloof and indifferent nature. He still kept his sharp tongue, but when you add it with his innocent nature. This doesn't get in trouble as like before.

**Ryo's POV**

I was listening to my I-pod Kei-nii-sama gave me for some reason. It was kinda out of the blue, I guess. The songs mostly consisted of Linkin Park, I found myself listening to one in particular. Shadow of the Day, it struck me, familiarity of it, I found myself singing along silently.

I don't even know why I know the song, I never heard it before…oh, well the add this to one of the mysteries of life…right under no. 3 'Why Kei-nii-sama's friends keep calling me Ryoma' and before no. 5 'Does Kei-nii-sama have three boyfriends?'

Well…yeah…the scene where I entered Kei-nii-sama's room…and apparently he wasn't alone. That will forever be embedded in my mind. Geez, he should have locked it if he was doing something improper…with a male!!

The song ended, I quickly changed it. I went to its song files, there is saw the file. The name was Simple Plan…I looked in it and played a random song. Hey, at least it wasn't gloomy.

_'I'm taking My Time'_

_  
'I'm trying To Leave the Memories of You Behind'_

Hmm…that struck me.

'_I'm Gonna Be Fine'_

'_As Soon as I get you're Picture Right Off of My Mind'_

Why is this song so familiar…? Oh, this was the song that was playing when I first went in nii-sama's room. He said he was reminiscing about something…

I could always see the pain in his eyes every time looks at me. Though…it was always only for a moment.

I wonder why…what I did before that made him look so pained when he would look at me alone. He was so different when we were with his friends company. They all had the same look in their face when I asked them for their names politely. That was when I was in the hospital.

I believe it was Fuji-nii who found me first. He…found me in the roof looking at the sunset. I woke up just then, and just had to see it. I heard him mention whisper, _'It will set for you from this day on…'_

That was…odd. I let it go though, there was no use hanging on to it. I just don't like how people look at me. The look as I they knew me but couldn't get close. The look as if I'm impersonating someone they knew well. I don't like it; even Keigo-nii-sama shows it. I can't help feel so betrayed when they look at me like that. I hate it!

My next stop is here. Keigo-nii-sama hates me commuting, but it's how I escape their hateful glances. It's the only way for me to be me…

I grab my violin case, press the call button and leave the bus ignoring the looks of familiarity the girls gave me. I continued to my school, Hyoutei High School. I was greeted by onii-sama's kouhai; Wakashi. He took over onii-sama's tennis club. Tennis…

An interesting sport, it strikes my interest…not much. Music was my passion, sports were just…there. I sighed as Wakashi brought me to my class. For some apparent reason he was told by my onii-sama to do this every morning, lunch and dismissal. It was irritating, not much, when I had to eat with Choutarou-senpai and Wakashi-senpai. Wakashi-senpai was fine, except when he utters 'Gekokujyou'. No, the problem was Choutarou-senpai, especially when he starts mothering me.

I should be grateful. I am…it's just that…they had the same look as the rest. The eyes don't trust the person in front of them. I can't seem to escape it. I just can't.

**Keigo's POV**

The Ryoma we knew was gone. He disappeared the moment the bullet struck his body. He was gone, the moment he woke up. Where he went we didn't know. How he is we didn't know. He was just kind enough to leave his shadow behind.

I learned to love Ryo like a brother. I learned to accept the fact that he was gone. That didn't keep me from seeing him; seeing that cocky brat.

My Ryo was the opposite of Ryoma. The only thing that was there was his physical appearance. I can't just stop looking at him as if he was Ryoma.

I know that he would notice that I look at him differently. Yet his new nature keeps him from saying anything. After all, this my brother Ryo and not some cocky brat like Ryoma.

I notice the hurt in his eyes every time Mitsu's old team, mine and Gen's would be around. They'd accidentally slip and say Ryoma instead of Ryo.

I can tell he's holding back the tears forming in his eyes. His pain is clear, yet I don't know if anyone else notices it.

I can tell he's not sure of any one around him anymore. It's clear that that he doesn't want every one to know how hurt he is. How much they wouldn't see him as Ryoma's shadow.

I know I should do something. Take away his pain. Take away that hurt look in his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to do so. After all, I was no better myself.

I see him the same way every one else does. It hurts for him to keep everything inside. Why couldn't I save him from the torment? Yet…

I noticed something…

This person looks at Ryo not as Ryoma,

Rather, he looks at Ryo as…

Ryo…

**Ryo's POV**

The bell rang for dismissal. Sasaki-sensei cancelled my violin lessons muttering something like, "tennis club going crazy" or something like that. I left the building, carrying my violin case and bag. With the earphones in my ears as I left, I looked at the sky.

"How nice can it be, always being loved and never forgotten?" I murmured and walked towards the bus station.

--

**Me**: this is the continuation of Shadow of the Day.

**The Other Me:** so? How is it?

**Me:** I'm sure you know where the review box is.

**The Other Me:** I would like it if you'd tell me how this goes.

**Me:** yeah, like a word...Cheese...

**The Other Me:** I'd take it you'd like if you did.

**Me:** should I chuck it,

**The Other Me:** or Keep it?

**Me**: yours is the reply.


	2. Author's Notes

11-23-10

Author's Notes:

This story has completely left me on the edge. I'm sorry to say but I have completely given up on this and therefore, this production has been stopped. Therefore, it is up for grabs.

Really sorry.

-Tsuki no Akebono


End file.
